Media sharing mediums (e.g., media sharing websites) allow users to create, upload, view, and share videos. At times, these videos include original content of a user that created and uploaded the video. However, there might be times when a user creates and uploads videos that are comprised entirely, or partially, of copyrighted media content of one or more other authors. Owners of such copyrighted media content may desire to identify videos that include copyrighted media content that has not been authorized for such use and oppose the unauthorized use by blocking publication of the video(s). In some instances, owners of the copyrighted media content may allow certain user videos that include their copyrighted media to be published without objection, usually in exchange for some type of reward and/or benefit to the owner of the copyrighted media content. As the number of user videos employing copyrighted media content of an original item increase, owners of the copyrighted media content may have a difficult time identifying the original media amongst a large collection of copies through use of a standard search engine.